


A new beginning

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Avenger High Academy, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Other, Pairings not decided fully yet, Potential Polymory, SHIELD-High, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve centric, Tony being in MIT and SHIELD-High, Tony centric, basically everyone is insecure because teenage angst, later Bucky centric, potential Steve/Bucky, potential Steve/Tony, potential: Bucky/Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Steve had lost his best friend in the past.Thankfully he gained Tony's friendship.Changing school to continue being close with the genius sounded like a good idea.
Relationships: (past), Aunt&Nephew, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, everybodies friendship
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For my BBB 2019 fill: Square C2 HighSchool AU
> 
> Multiple Chapter fic, which originally was supposed to fill nearly all my squares.  
> Due to lack of time, I decided to post what I have and finish after my exams around March next year.
> 
> If tags are missing, please tell me so I can add them accordingly.
> 
> Not betaed yet

Steve was too late. On his very first school day at the Avenger High Academy, he was too frigging late. That all was only the fault of that stupid cat Alpine of his best friend, Bucky, which he hadn’t seen in two years now. The white furball had refused to let him out of the door until he snuggled it for half an hour longer than he had planned and could afford.

A painful twig let Steve stop in his rush. It felt as if his heart would give out on him. In the past, that could have been. The blonde was always on the sicklier side of the health spectrum, leading to too many nights and days huddled in his bed or the hospitals. His only and best friend Bucky hadn’t minded that they couldn’t rush around as much as others. He never had complained about Steve needing to go inside sooner than later when it got colder. 

But right now? Right now that blade sharp pain was grief and hurt for his only friend.

“Well,” he thought, “he isn’t my only friend anymore.” 

With a heavy heart, Steve continued his rush to his new school, only to hear the bell ring the moment he stormed through the front doors. He hurried to the director’s office, just to run into someone. “Sorry!” he rushed out, already turning towards what he hoped was his destination.

“Hmpf. Beefcake! Nice of you to show up, but don’t run me over. At least not if you don’t plan on pinning me to the ground.”

As he heard the other teen speak, Steve turned wide-eyed. “Tones? Uh… Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Before him stood Anthony Stark, the reason he had changed school. Steve still didn’t know exactly how it happened, but one day Tony came to his favorite drawing spot, and wouldn’t leave. In the beginning they bickered a lot. Steve because he was agitated by Tony not respecting his privacy, Tony because he was bored. After some time, Tony at that time known as rich prick sat next to Steve and leaned into his personal space. Steve had been about to argue but when he looked at the smaller teen, he has seen the unawareness of the situation, the intense gaze towards his sketch, lips formed in a mix between frown and pout, before Tony asked with pure curiosity and innocence: “How do you do that?”

A couple of people from his old school had questioned him, why he liked Tony, what he did get out of hanging out with the weirdo. Only later had Steve learned, that Tony already was in his last year, hanging around because he hadn’t decided which majors in college he wanted to do besides the obvious- engineering, robotics, management, physics- as if that list wasn’t impressive already. 

Before Tony’s year had ended, he invited Steve to change school with him. Something about him being able to stay in a high school while also entering MIT. Seeing as Steve hadn’t many friends around, and none he was as close to as Tony, he agreed. Albeit he was still skeptical about his scholarship for this elite school.

“As should you, Spangles. I was on my way to get some coffee before heading for my first class, then I saw you coming up the schoolyard- brawling like the idiot you are-, changed direction and you run me over! What kind of friend does that? I mean, I was nice enough to sacrifice my before class coffee in favor of greeting you, and you do that? Seriously! Also we both are going to be late, so stop staring, start moving. Or I swear to the god only you believe in, I’ll-”

“Mister Stark,” a smooth voice interrupted Tony’s rambling. A young woman with dark brown hair, red lipstick, a tight pencil skirt and a blue blouse, rounded with a red bow, stood in the corridor, arching an eyebrow questioning. “May I ask why you are not in class? And who is that friend of yours? I haven’t seen him here yet.”

Tony had turned full-face towards the young woman and was smiling his most innocent smile when he answered: “That’s Steven Rogers, Aunty Peggy. He’s new. I wanted to show him to his homeroom.”

“Mr. Stark, how often do I have to tell you to not call me Peggy while we’re in school? Here you are one of my students and not my godson.” With that, she turned completely to the blonde teenager and smiled welcomingly. “Welcome, Mister Rogers. I am Miss Carter, teacher for Creative fighting, History, level 1 to 3, Maths and English. You will find this school being a lot different, bordering on strange even, than regular schools. I assume you got the email containing your timetable, directions, and general school rules?”

Steve starred. He couldn’t help himself. That beautiful woman was supposed to be Tony’s ‘Aunty Pegs’? Jesus, would he have such an aunt, he would look forward to family gatherings. When Tony nudged him slightly, Steve realized that he was supposed to answer. Awkwardly he fumbled for words: “Uh, uh-huh, did so, ma’am. Very informative, but still a bit confusing. The mail said I had to bring sportswear the first day. Didn’t say why though. Also there was no inclusion of any kind of map, ma'am.”

“Huh?” On Miss Carter's lips formed a slow smile. “Oh, that? You see, Mister Rogers, at the beginning of the school term we have a fitness evaluation of every student. Seeing as you came later, we are performing that separately after classes today. I am sure you’ll be able to fit right in with the others. I’m looking forward to see that ‘all American beefcake’ as my godson likes to say, inaction later. Oh, and Mister Stark you won’t mind bringing Mister Rogers to the fitness room after class. Actually, I think you should be present as well, seeing as you can’t be punctual. Now shush, you two, before you miss even more!”

She left the boys standing, snickering quietly when she heard her godson cursing, his friend’s voice being drowned.

\---

“All American beefcake?”

“Ugh… don’t ask. That woman is a menace! Anyway, I may have gotten a copy of your email rerouted to my account, so I know your timetable. We have homeroom and English together. I’ll introduce you to Nat later. She has Creative Fighting, Arts, Maths 2 and Biology with you. In Biology, you should meet Brucie as well. Oh and Thor, he’s the Scandinavian beefcake I talked about. He also is in the same gym class as you. Should be interesting. You can meet the others later at lunch if you want. They probably will be over the moon getting to know you.” Concealed but still recognizable to trained ears, swang self-deprecation and insecurity.  _ They won’t want me after that; You won’t need me anymore  _ was left unsaid.

“Tony…”, Steve sighed his friend's name sadly, “please stop that.” 

If the blonde left it like that, Tony would shut him out even faster so he continued: “You know that I don’t like you hacking into my computer. I’m pretty sure that that’s illegal. Otherwise, thank you. I… I know how hard it was for you to… you know. Thanks, I appreciate your help. Just ask next time, ok?”

“Fine… I… meant well.” Tony looked straight ahead when he admitted: “I care for you… Steve.”

Seeing Tony trying so hard to not be seen as vulnerable after that admission, after all the thoughts and concerns he put into finding Steves schedule out, hurt. Steve did the only thing he could think about and hugged Tony, stopping them both halfway to the classroom.

At first Tony was totally still and stiff. When Steve didn’t pull away, the younger boy melted into the hug, slowly raising his arms to embrace back. 

In that moment it didn’t matter that they delayed their arrival to class further. The only thing mattering was them facing this new beginning together, from now on and forever.

**  
_‘Tony and me against whatever may come.’_ **


	2. Tony's collected family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a taste of what he has missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for BBB 19: Square U5 protectiveness
> 
> In later chapters that will be even more obvious but it fit here quite as well.
> 
> Also, yeah! Bucky got mentioned.

The longingly awaited bell for lunch break rang. Miss Hill letting them go the very moment she ended her scribble on the board. The freaking holo-board.  _ ‘What was this school even?’ _

Steve found himself wandering the corridors idly, not quite sure where he would meet Tony as the brunet had offered. Down the hall, he could hear some cheering and general commotion. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but having a faint idea that it couldn’t be something all too good, Steve decided to investigate. As he spotted a small crowd he elbowed himself to the front. Seeing what he saw, he felt immediate rage. Hot burning anger, bowstring tight tension coiling around his muscles, his jaw, locking it shut, readying him to attack. His infamous lack of impulse control reared its ugly head, and he was one second away from attacking when a slender hand came to rest on his. 

Giving the stranger a sidelong look, Steve found himself next to a beautiful redhead, the red hair like flames, the eyes, a deep forest green, were constricted to small slits. She held her body straight, her face never turning away from the spectacle.

“He wouldn’t want our help,” whispered the girl. “See over there?-” A slight nod to the right of them showed another blonde boy seemingly relaxed leaning against the wall. “-or there?-” Another jerk turned Steve's focus towards a black fellow, who looked unhappy about what he saw. “We had his back since we met him. But he sulks and yells at us afterward.”

Knowing his friend, he understands where the girl is coming from. 

Yet the situation didn’t bode well with him.

“Still we should-”

A loud yell of pain interrupted Steve, head flying back to the scene in front of him.

The tall blonde blue-eyed asshole, who had cornered Tony against the lockers, was laying on the floor, howling while holding his neither region. “That’s what you get for being an ass, Ty. I told you it’s over. Leave me the fuck alone.”

With that Tony stepped over the curled body, sending death glares towards the other two bullies, daring them to take revenge, and searched the crowd. The crowd scattered away, leaving only Tony and his friends. Rhodey was right by Tony’s side. Silently fretting over his ‘brother’. Giving Rhodes a reassuring smile, he turned his attention back towards the remaining people. When his eyes met Steve’s, his whole face lit up and he grinned. “Hey there spangles! I wanted to get you directly after your class… Sorry. Got a bit delayed- Oh Nat! Great, so Clint- there he is, leaning right next to a dumpster, like the dumpster fire he sure is.-” 

“Fuck you too, Tones”

“-Let us go to the cafeteria. Then I can introduce everyone to you, Steve.”

As fast as was still deemed casual, Tony started to walk into said’s direction. His friends following him wordlessly. Except Steve. He stood like he wasn’t sure how walking was working and tried hard to remember. When his feet finally worked again, he sprinted after the others. Steve’s mind was like a whirlwind of questions and he nearly bumped into the girls back. Thankfully the girl- Nat- had been aware of him way before he was, and stepped a bit to the side, evading him in the process. Unfortunately, that left Steve to run into Tony, again.

“Umpf!” Tony stumbled a bit before Rhodey subtly straighten him again. 

“Hey uhm, Tony?” 

“What Spangles? It’s your new hobby to run over poor old me, isn’t it?”

Rhodey snorted at Tony’s theatrics but thankfully stayed silent otherwise, unlike Clint: “You’re like the fucking puppy of the group, Tonybony. You’re like a child in comparison to us! Take the fossil Rhodes next to ya! He’s like 6 years your senior… and three mine.”

“And that ‘fossil’ is still captain of the AvHigh football team, which you’re a part of Clint. I guess we’re doing extra laps today.”

“Ah crap…”

Snickering, Tony’s anger was forgotten and he smiled at his friends' antics. Remembering that Steve wanted to say something, he angled himself a bit towards the blonde and, with a questioning look, prompted him to go on. 

“Who was that?” As soon as the words left Steve’s mouth, the little group got rigid.    
  


Steve flattered in his steps, looked around himself awkwardly. He realized, that the half-year he hasn’t been at the same school as his friend, Tony had changed quite a bit. The most glaring thing was his group of overprotective friends. 

“Later Steve. I don’t wanna talk about it right now. How were your first few classes? Anything good?” Reading the Situation correctly, Steve simply answered: “Much. Gonna tell you about it over lunch.” 

With that all conversation halted and oppressive silence filled the rest of the walk.

\-----

If the futuristic classrooms had already confused Steve, the cafeteria outdid everything sofar. Steve has been led to a big sitting arrangement in the corner of the hall, with plenty of spots already filled, but still enough free to fit the five easily. There was another girl with red her, sitting on a young man’s lap. They introduced themselves as Wanda and Vision. Next to the two sat a big blond, with curly hair and Celtic runes tattooed on his upper arms. Next to that man sat a black dude, Sam, and another, T’Challa, the latter being some diplomats kid.

Across from those two, sat two women, one with brown the other with blonde hair.  Valkyrie and Carol, by the look of it, dating. Steve wasn’t sure, but they were looking with a really found expression at each other, and holding hands. A bit off sat three dark-haired persons. One, the woman, glaring daggers at Valkyrie. Another at Thor but giving the brightest smile, when the third, another dude, whispered something to him. Those three were introduced as Hela, Loki and Stephen.

Somehow Nat had slipped away with Clint, only to come back with three food trays. One they put out in front of an as of yet empty seat. To the right of that empty spot had Rhodey settled, the left still unoccupied. Tony smiled gently at them before he said: “Thanks guys, but I need to help Spangles here.”

Stunned, Steve wondered why he would need help, and why no one found that odd. The realization came when it was his turn to get his tray filled.

“Uh…?”

There were plenty of buttons and levers, without labels.

“See that’s why I said that. Ok… This one is for your drink choice. You want something healthy? You need some protein shake? No problem, those buttons can help you out. Wanna have a coffee, yeah you're lucky, that’s the most used one at the hot drinks machine. You want soda? Well… that should be that one.”

  
The list went on and on and on. After 15 minutes, Steve’s head hurt and he asked Tony to just choose. He really didn’t know the difference between boiled vegetables and cooked ones. Apparently there was one. At least if Steve could believe Tony.

With a groan, the blonde man sat down and closed his eyes in frustration. “A bit much, I know.” A quiet voice came from across his seat. Steve opened his eyes again, looking straight at a shy-looking boy with glasses and curls, remembering Steve of rare times he was allowed to see Tony like that. “Hey, my name is Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you.”

“Hmmm… Hi. I’m Steve. Steve Rogers that is. Tony may have mentioned me?”

When he spoke that phrase, half of the people choked, the other half laughed out loud. Confused Steve turned towards Tony, who had turned as red as his sweater today. Arching an eyebrow questioningly at the brunet, Steve waited patiently. 

He was rewarded with Tony stumbling over his words adoringly: “Uh, ha. Yeah. No. I mean, maybe? ‘cause, let’s face it- you're my friend. I like to talk. I like my Steve- I mean I like my friends. Sure as hell I combine it. They all get an earful once in a while about another friend of mine. Not only about you Steve. That doesn’t mean that you aren’t important to me! I meant- ugh….”

Steve couldn’t help himself. He laughed as well. Yet he stopped when he saw the twitching of his smaller friend, who’s hands had grabbed tightly onto his cutlery. With his most gentle expression, honesty mirrored in his eyes, he reached for Tony’s hands, tenderly prying the abused utensils out of them. “Hey, Tones.”

But Tony didn’t look at him. So he just continued: “I know what you mean. If I had as many friends as you got here- and let’s face it, I’m totally jealous that my best friend got himself a bunch of other people who’d like to hang out with him- I’d like them to know plenty of each other as well. Seeing as I was not around for them to ask me stuff, I appreciate you talking about me. Also… I’m really glad to see that you have so many people who care for you, Tony.”

The rest of the group had became deadly silent. It wasn’t a real secret, that Tony didn’t do good with handling emotions. To their wonder, he only smiled shyly and nearly whispered: “Missed you, Spangles.”

“Missed you too, Einstein.”

“Ok… that was enough sentiment for my daily- what am I saying- weekly quota! Has anyone seen Pepper and Winter?”

Unsurprisingly, because she always had all the information, it was Nat who answered: “Hm~ Pepper is still taking her extra credit financial management courses. Seeing as today is a Monday, she will be back to us in two days. Winter is still in Russia for a family business. As of my knowledge, he should be back in a week or two.”

“So not cool.”

With that the former chatter resumed until the end of the lunch break. Steve and Nat headed towards Math. Somehow they even made small talk, ending with them finding common ground in art. “You’ll gonna love Pepper. She’s into art pretty much. Maybe as much as she’s into a certain friend of ours.”

“Can’t wait to meet her. So, how did everyone met Tony?”

“Oh easy. The very first day he was here, he ran away from Miss Carter, yelling: ‘Liberty for all men and women! I’m refusing to do that test!’ and being shirtless. With only a boxershorts on. Soon after the whole school knew, and while some started to make fun of him, others were impressed that he managed to get away with that. I think that was how Scott, Hope, and Clint got to be friends with him. Carol as well. I was friends with Clint before. Val is in the same Scandinavian language class as Tony, as are Loki, Thor and Hela. Up to this day, I don’t know why he takes those classes. 

Sam and T’Challa had this ‘black only club’ going on, until T'Challa's sister, called and asked tones of questions about another ‘underappreciated  genius  teen’ for her club. She meant Peter Parker, from Tech-Stark middle school, but T’challa thought she meant Tony, inviting him to sit with them once. It escalated pretty fast. Since that day, Shuri always tries to hack into Tony’s phone, and Tony hacks her right back. They say it’s a friendly rivalry, but I think they try to outsmart each other. Peter as well, if I’m being honest. Rhodey shares a dorm with Tony- no don’t even ask- and Bruce is Tony’s ‘science bro’. Pepper wiped the floor with some bullies when they tried to gang up on Tony, therefore she was immediately adopted. Wanda is Vision’s girlfriend, and he is the nephew of Edwin Jarvis. Who according to Tony is his butler.”

That was a flood of information. At first it didn’t sound like Tony. But the longer he thought about it, it was so typically chaotic of his friend, that he couldn’t keep his fond smile off his face. “And that… uh guy? Winter?”

“Oh… he… well. He tried to strangle Tony.”

“He **what**?!

“Hm~”

“Hey… Natasha, a little bit more information here please.”

“Ok, listen, Winter has been through a lot. He’s jumpy. And you know Tony. Tony has no regard for personal space as soon as something fascinates him. So in all Tony-like-fashion, he got as close as physically possible. Which resulted in Winter nearly strangling him. When Miss Carter broke them up, Winter had been mortified and avoided Tony for more than a month. Just recently, they started to talk. But they got on like a house fire, after. Tony showing no fear despite the incident, reassured Winter somehow. Before he had to leave for Russia, he was like a lovesick puppy following Tony everywhere, glaring at everyone who dared to get too close to Tony, or looked funny at him.”

“And… Tony let that happen?” Steve couldn’t fathom his friend letting someone, no matter their past, get away with something like that.

“You know Tony, maybe better than we do. Tony told Winter to stop being so scared of everyone, not in those words, because he would always protect Winter. Being who he is, he’s kinda oblivious to the crush Winter has on him. Thus making the situation worst instead of better.”

Sighing deeply, Steve shook his head and said: “Well, we’ll see how everything will turn out.”

He couldn’t wait to get his hands on his friend.

After all, they had a long conversation on the horizon.


End file.
